High School Daze
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Yugioh and Sailormoon. We are all in high school! Updated rating because of two certain "kissing cousins". Finally completed.
1. First Day

HIGH SCHOOL DAZE  
Chapter One: First Day  
"Hey! My locker is right in between yours. Isn't that like so cool?" "Try not to be so ditzy, Meli-chan," Sarah commented with a laugh. "Sorry Sarah-chan. I'm just excited." "Well I think it's cool Melissa." "Thanks Jen, I appreciate it." "Pikachu!" "Meww." Harley, Sarah's Haunter, just laughed as Mew and Pika, Melissa's Pikachu, were making mischief. Jennifer took Mew into her arms and gave it a stern look. She muttered an "I'm sorry" to her trainer and to Pika. "You two better behave. Pokemon and/or pets aren't really allowed at school," Melissa said to Pika, who was now on her trainer's shoulder.  
"Hi guys, what's up?" asked Yugi as Tea', Joey, Tristan, and him walked over to the three girls. "Hey Lil' Yuge, I'm fine." "I'm good too Yugi-kun," replied Sarah. "Hey guys," added Jennifer. "I wonder where Serena, Amy, and Michelle are?" asked Tea'. "Well their lockers are a few hallways down from ours," said Melissa. "Oh, replied Tea', "Hey, here they come."  
"Hello!" "Hi Serena." "Greetings fellow friends," added Michelle. "Hey everyone. Melissa, did you get the right books for class?" "Yeah, thanks Amy." "That's a really cute picture of Yami in your locker Melissa." "Jen!" "Sorry, but it is." Melissa glared at her and Jennifer just smiled. "What about me?" said a familiar voice from behind Melissa. She smiled even though her cheeks turned red. "Hello Yami-chan," she replied as her face turned redder and she turned and faced the ground. Yami went over to her and lifted her head with his hands. She smiled big, closing her blue eyes. The rest of the gang smiled as if to say "Aww, cute!" The bell rang for class and everyone split up. Yami kissed Melissa on the forehead and Pika hopped off her shoulder. "See you at lunch Yami- chan. I love you little pharaoh." He smirked and then turned and walked off. "Pika!" "C'mon Melissa!" Jennifer called from a few feet away. "I know, c'mon lets get to class."  
Class went pretty well, especially since Melissa and Jennifer were sitting next to each other. "Jen, do you want to work together on this project?" "Sure, I don't mind." "Melissa Miller?" "Yes, sensei?" "Are you going to request a partner for this project?" "Yes, I would like to be paired with Jennifer." "Alright then," the teacher replied as she wrote down the two names on a clipboard. "We are so gonna get an 'A' with you and me working together." The said project was a Science Project on any subject you wanted. Melissa and Jennifer had chosen to do one on Plant Growth depending upon what music they listened to. "A project on the first day is hard, but we can do it. Especially if Pika and Mew behave." "Yep, I'm sure Sarah would baby-sit when necessary. Harley loves to play with them." "Yeah Jen, I guess that would work."  
Lunch couldn't come fast enough. As soon as the bell ran everyone went careening out of class. Jennifer and Melissa barely made it out of the classroom door. "Aiya! Jen let's get going. We have to meet the others in the Café." "Right, Mew? Pika?" The said Pokemon jumped on each trainers' shoulders to avoid getting lost in the chaos. "Gotcha!" "Huh?" Melissa looked up to see crimson eyes looking back. "Please don't do that Yami-chan." He had snatched her from the chaos of students and was now holding her in a tight hug. "Jen! I'm over here!" "Oh, there you are. Yami that scared me." "Sorry Jennifer, it won't happen again," he replied with a smirk. "Anyway, let's go to lunch already. Yami-chan please let me go." He let go and took her hand. The three of them, along with Pika and Mew, left towards the café to meet the others.  
"Hey guys, our table's over this way," said Yugi as he led them into the café and chaos of students. They sat down and Melissa sighed and put her head in her arms. "Man what a first day this has been. I already have homework in two classes and a science project, but that's with Jen so I'll have help." "Pika, pikachu." "I'm hungry too. Let's go get food," Jennifer added in reply. "Alright, I'll wait here," said Yami. "Aren't you hungry Yami-chan?" He nodded and rustled around in his backpack until he brought out a packed lunch. "Oh, well, Jen and I will go in line and be back in 5, okay?" Again he nodded in agreement.  
Finally the whole group sat down and began eating their lunches. There was slight conversation. Most of it consisted of complaints of too much work for the first day. "You just have to study hard and do your best," commented Michelle. "Right, hey, I have music with you next. That is going to be cool." "I guess so Melissa," she replied with a smile. Music class with Michelle would be the highlight of her day. Melissa was hard at work on Piano while Michelle played elegantly on her violin. "I wish I could play music," said Serena sulkily. "Don't get your hair in a bunch. You have other talents that are better suited for you," Melissa replied trying to calm her friend. "Right, we all have dreams and we must strive to achieve them best we can," added Amy.  
"Man! I have way too much homework," cried Joey. "Joseph, Joseph, Joseph. Just roll with the punches," Melissa said with a big smile on her face. "She's right Joey, at least you learn something in the process," added Tea'. The others nodded in agreement. At some point, SOMEONE thought that lunch was too boring and a French fry made its way toward Melissa. She ducked with an "Eeek!" and the fry in turn hit Serena in the face. She got angry and took a few grapes from her plate and threw them at Tristan (the culprit) but missed and hit Yami. "Hey! Whoa!" was all he could say because another food object came at him from Mew who thought it was all in fun. The whole table erupted with laughter and Melissa called the fight to a stop, but not before Joey got hit. "TRISTAN!" "Joseph calm down before we get in trouble," Melissa reprimanded. Again the table erupted with laughter.  
After everyone cleaned up and put everything away, the conversation turned to Duel Monsters. "I'm up for a quick game," said Melissa. "Me too." "Count me in," added Sarah. "Uh, what is Duel Monsters?" "Oh, good question Serena. For those at this table that aren't duelist, Duel Monsters is basically a card game." "Oh, okay. I'm interested, I think I'll watch," said Amy. Melissa, Tea', Yugi, Yami, and Joey played while the others watched. Serena was distracting with all the questions she was asking and Amy and Michelle just watched with interest.  
"Serena, it's better if you just watch and learn. I can't really concentrate, okay?" "Sorry Melissa, I'll try to be quieter." She sat down and Melissa made her move. "Not so fast, I counter with Mirror Force." "Dangit Yami! Could you for once just go easy on me?" "Not at your level. I know you can find a way around my onslaught." "Oh, fine. I so miss the days you would cut me some slack. It was fun when I beat you," she added with a laugh. He smirked and let out a little laugh. The moment got interrupted by the bell. "Oh man! I'm gonna be late for class!" Melissa shouted. "I'll help you pack up and then walk you to class. Is that okay?" "Sure Yami-chan. Michelle you don't mind do you?" "No, I'll see you in class then." "Bye, I'm off to math," said Jennifer. "Bye Jen. Yami, I thought you were going to help," Melissa said frustrated as she tried to pile her things into her backpack with Yami held her in a hug. "Yami-chan you need to let go." "Alright, alright," he replied with a smirk.  
She eventually got picked up and placed the backpack on her shoulders. "Come Pika, or we'll be late." "Chu, pika (I'm coming)." Yami grabbed his books from the table and put his backpack over one shoulder. "C'mon, I'm going to be late." "No you're not," he said as he placed his free arm around her and they walked to the Music Room. Pika moved from Melissa's shoulder to her head as Yami pulled Melissa closer to him. "You don't have to hold me so tight. I'm not going anywhere." He just smirked and kissed her forehead. She smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Well, I have to go now," she said as they approached the door to the Music Room. He just pulled her closer and wouldn't let go. "Yami-chan, I really have to go. Hey! I mean it!" He let her go with a smirk and she glared at him which quickly turned into a smile. "I can't stay mad at you. Curse your beautiful crimson eyes. You always trap me. I'll see you after school, kay?" He nodded and let her get to class. 


	2. An Eventful Night and An Upset Lover

Chapter 2: An Eventful Night and An Upset Lover  
It was Friday after school and Melissa had just finished her homework. "Pikachu?" "Whew! Jen is coming over in a little while so we can finish our project." "Chu!" "We can play later, after she gets here." The telephone rang. "Pika! (telephone)" "Hello?" "Hey princess. Do you want to go to a movie or something?" "Uh, I can't. Jen is coming over to finish our science project." "You've been working to hard. Please come out with me tonight." "Sorry Yami-chan. I need to finish this project." "Ra Dang It! That's two nights in a row!" "Sorry little pharaoh." "Well bye then." "Bye Yami-chan." The doorbell rang as soon as she hung up.  
"Hi Jen, we are almost done with the project. I'm so glad. C'mon and let's get to work." "Why do look so down Melissa?" "Yami-chan got mad at me again. I haven't been spending much time with him." "Oh, sorry about that." "It's okay, a certain Pharaoh needs to learn that I don't revolve around him. He's somewhat possessive." "Oh, well let's finish this." The girls finished in about two hours. "Whew! I'm glad we are finally done." "Me too." The telephone rang. "Pika, pikachu! (Melissa, phone)"  
"Hello?" "I just called to see if you could come out now. We could go for ice cream or something." "Sorry Yami-chan. Jen and I are hanging out right now. We finished the project but she's sleeping over." You could barely hear a string of Egyptian curses on the other end. "Yami- chan, please calm down! We can go out tomorrow night." "Oh, alright, bye princess." "I love you pharaoh. See you tomorrow." She hung up reluctantly. "He didn't sound too happy." "No, he wasn't Jen. Like I said he's very possessive." "Overprotective sounds more like it." "I guess so. Gotta love him though." Both girls laughed and decided on Pizza for dinner.  
*****  
"Bye Jen, thanks for staying over." "See ya later Melissa." //Better call you know who// she thought to herself as she closed the door. As she reached the phone it rang. "Hello?" "Hi Melissa, urgent situation." "Who is it this time?" "A love demon named King of Hearts." "Oh brother, that means that Yami and Darien are in danger." "Yep, better get over here. Darien please stop that." "What's going on?" "Darien's being overprotective." "Oh, I was just about to call the Game Shop." "Good, better do that, and then get over here. Darien please, it's hard to talk on the phone with you hugging me so tight." "Bye Serena." She hung up and then dialed Yugi's house.  
"Is Yami there?" "Hey Melissa, yeah hold on a minute." "Hello Yami?" "Oh, so glad to hear from you." "Listen to me, there is a dangerous enemy that me and the scouts have discovered. You'll have to stay home today." "Why? Can I help?" "No, be a good pharaoh and stay at the Game Shop." "Ra Dang It! I wanted to go out today!" "Sorry, I've got to go. Anyway, I said we were going out tonight. We might not be able to. Darien has to stay at home too." "Alright, just BE careful!" "I will, love you kay?"  
She hung up and sighed. //I knew he wouldn't take it well// "Pika, why don't I drop you off with Yugi and daddy, kay?" "Chu!" "AQUA, STAR POWER!" "Come on Pika, let's go." She grabbed the electric mouse and headed toward the Game Shop. She knocked on the door. "What's up?" "Sorry to bother you Yugi. I need a last minute baby-sitter and I think Yami-chan could use the company." Yugi didn't hesitate; he knew something was wrong if Melissa was transformed into Sailor Aquastar. "Yami! Pika's here!" He rushed to the doorway and was overjoyed to see Aquastar and Pika. He gwomped her which almost made her fall. "Yami-chan, I have to go now. It's urgent scout business. Watch Pika for me, kay?" He reluctantly let her go and kissed her on the forehead. Pika hopped on Yugi's shoulder. "Bye now, mommy will be back Pika. Keep our little pharaoh company for me." She left and ran towards Serena's house.  
"Just in time Aquastar, let's go. Bye Darien, I love you." He waved goodbye as all six scouts left. "Hey over here, Meatball Scout," called a familiar voice. "Hello there," replied Neptune. Aquastar looked confusedly at Uranus and Neptune, then turned to Serena. "Thought we might need a little help." "Good idea Sailor Moon. Hey Uranus, hey Neptune." "Hello, Sailor Aquastar." "Scouts, weapons at the ready," stated Sailor Moon. "Bubble Rod, I call upon thee!" "Aqua Mirror appear!" "I call on my Space Sword!" "Ready girls?" asked Sailor Moon holding her staff. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"HEART BLAST!"  
Everyone jumped out of the way, just in time. A tall man with long black hair stood in front of the scouts holding a Queen of Hearts card in his right hand. He wore a black suit with a red cape. "So you're the King of Hearts!" cried Aquastar. "Yes, and I know each and everyone one of your lovers. You can't hide them from me forever." "Wanna bet!" Aquastar reached for her Millennium Charm from under her uniform and clasped it tightly in her left hand. "Millennium Power Boost! BUBBLE WAVE!" It hit him and sent him flying. He landed a few feet away. "Good shot Sailor Aquastar!" "Thanks Sailor Moon. Look out!" She ducked just in time as the King of Hearts launched an attack. "Hmmm, you scouts are more powerful than I thought. Sooner or later I will get Yami and Darien away from you. Better look out Uranus and Neptune, you're first up the next time we meet! Hahahaha!" "Whew! Glad that's over, for now. You'd better get back home to Darien and I better go back to Yami." "Right, see you later." She powered down and left for the Game Shop. She looked back to see Amara and Michelle holding each other tight. Michelle seemed very frightened.  
"I'm glad you're back," said Yami holding Melissa in a tight hug. "Yami-chan please let go. You're holding me to tight." "Can we go out now?" "Yes, silly pharaoh, we can go now. You don't mind watching Pika for a little while longer do you Lil' Yuge?" "No, not at all. Just go have a good time." "Thanks, c'mon you. You are overbearing and impatient." "What?" he replied taken aback. "You heard me, now let's go." She rested her head on his shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. They walked away towards town. "Well, where are we going Yami-chan?" "How about the arcade? I know you and Tea' really like it there." "Really?" she asked lifting her head to look at him. He nodded and smirked to see her so happy. She laid her head back down on his shoulder. The two of them headed out to the arcade, Melissa happy in Yami's warm grip.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= Hope you liked chapter 2. If you have any questions about anything just email me at yamisgirl18@yahoo.com. Any suggestions would be appreciated too. Please RandR some of my other stories too. Thanks for your reviews they are very much appreciated. 


	3. Why You DONT Pick on Yugi

Chapter 3: Why You DON'T Pick on Yugi  
It was Monday morning and everything seemed to be going well. However, that didn't last for long. "Hey shorty!" Little violet eyes widened as Yugi turned around. Fist met face and he staggered back. There was an onslaught by about five kids and then the biggest one, Ushio, picked Yugi up by the collar of his blue blazer and pinned him up against his locker. "Hey! Quit picking on my friend Yuge! Try somebody your own size!" Joey Wheeler stepped onto the scene and stood at the ready. He was just about to throw a punch when..."JOSEPH WHEELER WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He stopped knowing only one girl that would address him that way. "These guys were picking on Yuge, Melissa." "Oh, well you are so gonna get in trouble. Let me handle this." "You sure?" "Yeah, just make sure Lil' Yuge is alright." "Right." Melissa took Ushio by the collar and got right in his face. "ALRIGHT, LISTEN YOU PUNK! IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE TO MY FRIEND LIL' YUGE, I'M GONNA SCREAM AND GET YOU IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! UNDERSTAND!?"  
Joey watched in awe and Ushio looked awful scared. "I'll.do whatever.you say. Let's go guys. This girl means business." With that the bullies left. "Well now, that's that." Brown and violet eyes looked wide eyed at her. "What?" Melissa knelt down and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Did they hurt you?" Yugi nodded as Melissa noticed all the bruises he had. "Joey why don't you take him to the nurse, I'll come with." "Okay, but how do we explain what happened?" "We tell the truth, Ushio was picking fights again." As Melissa and Joey, who were holding Yugi, walked towards the nurse, Yami came on the scene. "Yugi! What happened?!" asked Yami as he went over to his hikari. "Ushio got him this morning, Yami-chan." Crimson eyes narrowed and he glared down the hallway. Then crimson eyes softened and looked at Yugi with concern. "If you ever need anything, know that I will always be close by," he said as he knelt down and placed both hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Oh my!" "What's up with you guys?" Jennifer and Sarah had just walked up. "Aw, Yugi-kun, are you okay?" "Joseph and I were just about to take him to the nurse Sarah-chan." "What happened to him?" asked Jen. "Bullies again," Yami replied rather coldly, still upset about the whole thing. He looked into Yugi's eyes and smiled. "We will always be there for you, Hikari." "Yami-chan's right, you'll always have your friends. Let's get you to the nurse now."  
Yami got up and walked over to Melissa. "Me and Joseph better get going, we are all going to be late for class as it is." "Right, I better get to class. You two better get to class as well, girls." The three of them left for class as Melissa and Joey led Yugi towards the nurse's office. When they got there the nurse took one look and knew exactly what had happened. "Let me guess it was Ushio and his gang, wasn't it?" Joey and Melissa nodded. Joey got upset and started clenching and unclenching his fists. Melissa noticed and glared at him. "Calm down Joseph, everything will be okay. Revenge isn't something to be proud of," she whispered as she patted her friend on the back. He looked up and smiled. "That was pretty funny what you did, Melissa." "Yeah, I have a way with certain people, especially when it comes to protecting friends. Violence is so totally not the answer, bud." Again he nodded and tried to suppress a laugh. "That look on Ushio's face was priceless." "Yeah, it was," she replied now laughing too. "Okay, you can go to class now, I'm finished. Your little friend will be alright." "Thanks, c'mon Lil' Yuge. Let's get you to class." He hopped off the couch and Melissa and Joey each took a hand and walked him to class.  
At lunch, the table was at an uproar. Melissa and Joey kept retelling the story of what had happened. "Ushio's face was like O.O. It..was..hilarious," Melissa said trying to suppress laughter. "Yeah, he's like scared of a GIRL," Joey laughed. Yugi tried to laugh, but it hurt too much, so he just smiled a bit. Yami laughed but he kept looking solemnly at Yugi. /Are you sure you're okay?/ //Yeah, I'm great. Don't worry. If it weren't for Joey and Melissa..// /Like I said I'll always be there, and so will they/ He smiled at Yami and Yami smiled back. "Well, on a lighter note, Melissa and I got an 'A' on our project." "Oh, that's good. I'm sorry I got so mad at you about that." "It's okay Yami-chan. You are forgiven." Both of them smiled at each other. "Anyone up for Duel Monsters?" asked Jennifer getting bored. "Sure, I'm up. How about you Yami-chan? Lil' Yuge?" "Sure, I'll play." "I guess, I'll play. If you don't mind losing again," he added with a smirk. "Hey, that wasn't nice, Yami-chan." "I'm only playing around. I'm sure you'll win this time." Everyone laughed and the duels got underway.  
The school day went by rather fast. Melissa was trying to put her books away while Yami was holding her in a tight hug again. "Please Yami- chan, please. You need to let go, just for a moment." He pulled her tighter to him then let go. "Thank You. Now, we need to meet up with Yugi. I so am not taking any chances." "We'll come too." "Thanks Jen, Sarah-chan. It's much appreciated." So, the group of them walked towards Yugi's locker. "Hey there Lil' Yuge, I've brought reinforcements to walk you home." "Don't forget about Joey and me," said Tea' from behind Melissa. "Hey, the more the merrier. With this onslaught of friends, no one will touch you." Pika, on Melissa's shoulder, and Mew and Haunter who were floating around agreed. The seven friends and the three pokemon headed outside.  
Ushio looked on from his hiding spot on the school grounds. "Dang! Too many people to strike. Those stupid twerpy friends of his!" "Hey boss, I gots a plan to get him away from dem." "Oh, really, I'm all ears." Ushio grinned as he looked at the group of friends, who were all laughing. As the group got closer, Ushio put his plan into action. The rest of the gang began a fight fake out. It worked and Melissa, Jen, Sarah, the pokemon, Tea', and Tristan ran over to go stop it. Yugi was left partially unprotected as Yami looked over that way and Joey clenched his fists. "Joey, you stay here. I've got to go protect Melissa." "Uh, alright. I'll protect ya Yuge." As soon as Yami ran after her Ushio took that opportunity to strike. Joey was armed at the ready. "Oh no ya don't. Nobody touches Yuge!" He was easily pushed aside. Joey landed a few feet away. *Crap! It was all a ploy.* He tried to yell out to the others. "Yugi!" *Crap!* "GUYS! IT'S A TRAP GET OVER HERE!"  
"Joseph? Look, Yugi's getting beat up again! Wake up guys, this is a fake out to get us away from Yugi!" "Oh my gosh!" "Smell you losers later," commented Tristan as he led the way over to Yugi. "GET YOUR HANDS OF THAT LITTLE ONE NOW!" exclaimed Yami. "Heh, I was done anyway." "OH NO YOU DON'T YOU WILL NOT WALK AWAY FROM THIS!" "Uh oh, you got Yami-chan mad. Now you're gonna get it," replied Melissa as she walked over to Yugi with the rest of the gang, her Charm glowing a bit along with Yugi's Puzzle and Yami's Puzzle. "Now, we shall play a Shadow Game, because nobody hurts my hikari and gets away with it!" "Go get 'em Yami-chan!" The rest of the group crowded around Yugi and watched.  
Let's just say that Yami left Ushio begging for mercy. O.O, mommy! Never make Yami mad. Oh, and Never, Ever pick on Yugi. Otherwise you'll have Melissa, Joey, and Yami to deal with along with support from the rest of the gang. Yugi's friends will so pummel you! Look out bullies!  
Yami sighed and walked over to the group. "Sorry about that." "It's okay Yami-chan, had you not done it, I would of." "Yugi, are you okay?" asked Tea'. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay." "I still think we should all walk you home." "Right Sarah-chan. C'mon guys." They all helped Yugi up and headed towards the Game Shop. Everyone stayed there after to school to make sure he was okay. Grandpa wasn't too happy about what happened but he was glad that Yugi had such wonderful friends. "Well, I have to get home to my mom," said Jennifer. "Can't you stay Jen?" "Nope, bye Yugi. Don't worry, tomorrow will go much better." Everyone waved goodbye to Jennifer. "You know, I should go too." "Well, bye then Sarah-chan. I'm going to stay here with Joseph, Tea' and Tristan." "Okay, bye then. I'm a phone call away." Haunter waved goodbye as she left.  
"Some people, I'm sorry that had to happen Lil' Yuge." "It's okay, you guys are great friends." Everyone smiled. "Why don't we all work on homework together?" "Good idea Melissa, school work is important," commented Yami. She smiled and the group started work. Yugi smiled and was happy to be surrounded by loved ones who cared so much about him.  
  
Hikarigirl= Hope you like. I love reviews. And I need them. Any Pokemon Fans? I have a Pokemon fic that has 0 reviews. Please review. I won't update that one until I get at least 5 reviews for it. Anyway really hope you like Chp 3. 


	4. Not Again!

Chapter 4: Not Again!  
Melissa snuggled closer to the warm form whose lap she was sleeping in. "Well, I think it's time we went home for supper," said Tea' as she got up to leave. "Yeah, I gotta check up on my sister." "I'll come with you Joey." "Okay, I guess." "Bye guys, thanks for walking me home." "See ya Yuge." "Goodbye Yugi, see ya at school." Yugi and Yami waved goodbye as the friends left. "Yami? I think we are forgetting about someone," said Yugi as looked down at Melissa's sleeping form. Yami nodded and smirked as he looked at her sleeping peacefully in his lap. Pika hopped up on Yugi's shoulder and looked down at her trainer. "Better call her mother, Hikari." "Yeah, good idea. C'mon Pika." She smiled at him from his shoulder.  
"Princess, you have to wake up. It's getting late." "I don wanna go, mommy. I wanna stay wih you." He laughed and ran his fingers through her hair. She let out a happy groan and nuzzled closer. "Her mom knows she's here. It's okay if she has to stay." "Alright, better put our homework away." "Kay, want to help Pika?" The little electric mouse smiled and hopped down. "Melissa, wake up. Come on you have to get up now." She stirred and lifted her head up. Blue eyes blinked open. "Yami- chan? What time is it? Did I fall asleep?" She yawned and got out of his lap to sit up straight. "Wow, I'm hungry. Hey Yugi, what's up?" "Nothing, are you gonna stay for supper?" "Can I?" "Yeah, your mom knows you're here." "Thanks Lil' Yuge. How long was I asleep Yami-chan?" "About an hour, it's okay. The others already left." "Oh, okay. Where's Pika?" "She's right here," said Yugi as he picked her up and handed her to Melissa. She took the pokemon into her arms. "Hey guys, suppertime." "Coming Grandpa." Yami got off the couch and extended his hand to help Melissa up. "Thanks Yami-chan." The three of them, including Pika sat down at the table.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay. It was very kind of you." "You're welcome. See you at school tomorrow." "Yeah, see ya at school Lil' Yuge." "I'll walk you home, okay?" "Thanks Yami-chan. C'mon Pika, it's time to go." She obeyed and hopped on Melissa's shoulder. Melissa put on her book bag and took Yami's hand. He placed an arm around her and they walked out the door. "Goodbye, I should be back later." "Bye guys, thanks again." They walked downtown a ways and were just a few blocks from Melissa's house when the Millennium Charm glowed and Melissa stopped dead in her tracks. "What is it?" "Sshhh, I don't know, but I don't like it." Pika looked concerned and jumped up to Melissa's head. A white flash hit the back of Melissa's head and a second landed at Yami's feet. "What the...?" Both of them spun around and their eyes widened at what they saw. "Not you again!" "Yes, it is I the King of Hearts and I see two love birds waiting to be destroyed!" "Stand back Melissa, I'll handle this one." "Oh no you won't Yami-chan, we fight him together." "Alright, be on your guard." She took her back pack off. "Pika you stay right here with mommy's backpack, kay?" Pika nodded and jumped down onto the backpack. "AQUA, STAR POWER! Now, you don't stand a chance." "You forget I saw your power before. You two alone can't beat me. You need the rest of your pathetic groupies." "Do not! Bubble Rod, come! MILLENNIUM POW.." "Wait let me go first, he's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." "But Yami-chan you haven't battled him yet, you were at home last time remember?" His crimson eyes looked pleadingly at her. "Oh, alright, but I'm your back up." He nodded and stepped in front of her. "Hah! You send your lover to fight for you, how sweet." "Don't mock me, you have no idea what you are up against!" "Yami-chan, careful, please."  
"MIND CRUSH!"  
"Whoa! Almost got me!" "Ra Dang It! I missed!" "Yami-chan, are you okay?" He nodded but then staggered to the ground. "Yami-chan!" "Hahaha! What a weakling." "Shut up you! Yami are you okay?" "I thought I was. I guess that took more power than I thought." "Don't worry, I'll get him," she said as she placed her arms around Yami and helped him up. "Just stay with Pika, I don't think Shadow Powers are wise to use right now." He nodded and obeyed her. "Alright, you made me mad. MILLENNIUM POWER BOOST! BUBBLE WAVE!" A small surge of power came from Yami's puzzle (AN= Yugi and Yami each have one) which made the wave twice the power and twice the size. It sent the King of Hearts sky high and he got up slowly, clutching his side. "Ha, that's what you get!" "I'm not done yet." He took a black rose and flung it towards Yami. "No!" shouted Aquastar, but she was too late. Thorns and vines entangled him. "Leave him alone!" He managed to free one hand which was outstretched towards her. "Yami, I'm sorry." "Aquastar, forget about me, get help." "Yami-chan don't talk like that!" "Hahaha! I told you he was a weakling." "Shut up! His Shadow Powers are stronger than you think!" "Ha!" He took another rose and used it to stun Aquastar. "Ahhhh!" She collapsed to the ground next to Yami. Pika ran off and headed back towards the Game Shop. "Help! S..sailor..Sailor Moon! I need...you!"  
She blacked out holding Yami's free hand. "Ha, two lovers down, my work here is done." "Not so fast! I am the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" "And we're the Sailor scouts!" "In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" "Whatever! Gimme your best shot!" "SAILOR PLANET POWER!" He went flying and landed unconscious. "Alright we did it." "No, no way I've been defeated. Noooo!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Oh, no Aquastar and Yami are hurt badly. Let's get them to a hospital." "What in the..Yami! Melissa! Sailor Moon, what happened?" "Hi Yugi, don't worry they'll be okay. You can come with us to the hospital if you want." "Pikachu! (Melissa!)" "It's okay, Pika. Come over to me baby." She hopped up onto Serena's shoulder. Amy went over to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There just unconscious, we'll get our friends to the hospital okay?" "It's okay kid, you can take a ride in my car," commented Amara as her and Michelle arrived and surveyed the scene. Serena and the inner scouts took Melissa and Yami to the hospital. Michelle helped Yugi into their car and Amara followed Serena to the hospital. Pika tried to comfort Yugi as she sat in his lap.  
  
The next day Melissa woke up and her blue eyes widened. "Where am I? Yami! Where's Yami-chan!" "Calm down, kiddo. He's in the next room. You guys were hurt pretty bad. But you're in good hands now." "That's a relief, is Lil' Yuge with him?" "Yes, it's a good thing you called for me," said Serena. "Yeah, where's Pika?" "Pikachu." "Hey there, did mommy scare you?" Pika just smiled and licked her cheek. "Stop it sweetie that tickles." Melissa sat up in bed and looked at the burns she had. They mostly covered her arms, but she had a few bandages on her face too. "Yami's probably really worried about me." "No, I'm not." "Yami-chan?" Crimson eyes smirked back at her from the doorway of her room. Yami stood there with some help from Yugi. "Hey there, Lil' Yuge, I'm sorry we scared you." "It's okay." "Well, at least we don't have to worry about that guy anymore." "Yeah Serena, thanks again." "Hey scouts help each other out." Yugi led Yami over to Melissa's bed.  
"Looks like you made it through with little damage." "Yeah, these little burns are nothing. You on the other hand..." He just smirked at her. "Don't go being brave like that ever again." She got out of bed and hugged him gently. "We better get back to school. Lunch hour is almost over." "Thanks for coming guys. Yugi you'd better go back to school too." "No, I'm staying here. You and Yami need me." "No we don't. School is important Hikari. You need to get to school." "But.." "No more arguing Lil' Yuge. Off to school you go." Yugi looked worriedly at the two of them. "Hikari, go. We'll be okay." "Yugi, can you take Pika with you?" "Sure, I'll get your homework for you too." "Thanks, no off with you. Don't worry about me and Yami-chan. We'll still be here after school." Pika hopped on Yugi's shoulder and he left the room. Melissa and Yami sat down on her bed.  
"Well, looks like everything is going to be alright. Last night was scary." "Yes, I thought I was going to lose you." "It's good to know we have friends." Yami nodded and the two embraced.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= Hey, authoress here. Hope you like. The next chappie will be more happy and fun. Please RandR. Thanks. 


	5. Back to School

Chapter 5 Back to School  
**= Yugi thinking or Yami  
Melissa woke up in the middle of the night. She quietly sat up in her hospital bed and saw Yugi and Pika sleeping in a chair next to her. She smiled at them. She looked around for Yami and when she couldn't find him she figured he was back in his room. She decided to go and check on him. She carefully got up out of bed and into her froggie slippers, which her friends had lovingly brought up for her. She smiled again as she watched Yugi and Pika sleeping.  
She quietly walked down the hall to Yami's room. The door was slightly open, so she pushed it open a little bit more and walked in. "Who's there?" "It's me Yami-chan. What are you doing up?" "Oh, I just couldn't sleep, that's all." "Oh, well, Lil' Yuge and Pika are asleep in my room." Although the room was dark, she could feel him smirking at her. "How are you doing Yami-chan?" "I'm feeling a little better." "Good, poor Yugi, he's been up here every night. I'm glad to be going home on Friday." "So am I, we've been up here for two days now. I'd rather be at home or at school." "Yeah, I hear you Yami-chan." They both smiled at each other. Melissa climbed up onto the bed and sat down next to Yami.  
He smiled and put his arm around her. She returned the favor and put her arm around him. They gently hugged and Melissa felt something tickle her arm. She looked closer and realized that Yami's hair was down (bet that was a lot of work, getting all that gel out, not to mention combing it out). This made her laugh. "What?" "You're hair's cute like that Yami- chan," Melissa said as she ran her hand through it. It felt soft and it reached just below his shoulders. "I think it brings out your crimson eyes more." She looked lovingly into his eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She looked up and smiled. She let him pull her close to him. She fell asleep resting her head on his heart.  
  
Yugi woke the next morning, ready to head off to school. His violet eyes widened as he noticed that Melissa was not in her bed. "C'mon Pika, I bet I know where she is." Sure enough when he looked into Yami's room he saw the two of them sleeping soundly. Yami's head was on top of Melissa's as he held her close to him. "We'll just let them know that we left for school. We can see them later," Yugi said as Pika hopped off his shoulder. They left for school and let the two lovers sleep.  
At school, Yugi was getting all sorts of questions from the others. Some of the friends wanted updates on Melissa and Yami, while others were concerned about Yugi. "That's good that they get to come home soon. You know, you really should go home and get some rest." "Amy's right, ya know. You need to stop worrying about them." "I agree with Serena and Amy," said Tea'. "It's nice to show concern for friends, but I'm sure Melissa and Yami want you to go home and take care of yourself," added Michelle. Tristan and Joey nodded in agreement. "Thanks for your concern guys. I have to go get their homework assignments for them, see ya later." With that Yugi and Pika left the group of friends.  
Melissa and Yami sat down on Melissa's bed looking at each others dueling decks (lovingly brought up by Yugi because he knew they would get bored). "That's a really good combination you have." "Thanks, I learnt it from you Yami-chan." He smirked as he handed her her Dark Magician Girl, Book of Secret Arts, and Horn of the Unicorn back to her. "You've grown a lot." "Thanks Yami-chan, you've helped Yugi along too. That combo you have there is a good one." They laughed at each other. The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Yami." Melissa got off the bed and went to open the door. "Hi there, I'm just making my rounds." "Oh, well go right ahead. Yami's here too." Melissa let the female doctor in.  
Within a few minutes she finished and headed out. "Oh, before I forget you have a visitor." "Thanks, c'mon Yami-chan, it's probably Yugi." Sure enough Yugi walked in with Pika on his shoulder. "I brought you guys more homework. Everyone says hi too." "Thanks Yugi, if you want you can go home now. I really think you should get some rest tonight." "It's okay, I really don't mind." "Hikari, you should listen to her. She's right, I don't want you to worry about us anymore. Go back home to Grandpa." "But what if...." "Yugi, don't argue with me. I'm more concerned about you." "We really appreciate you, Lil' Yuge, but you're important too. We love you and we want you to go home." "Please, Hikari, we'll be fine." "Besides, they are letting us out a day early. You need rest so you can come get us for school tomorrow." Yugi's purple eyes lit up. "I knew that would make him feel better." "See Yugi, everything will be alright." "Okay, I guess I'll leave then. You sure you guys don't need anything." "Yeah, Yugi, just go get some rest. We'll be waiting for you in the morning." "I'll see you in the morning Hikari." "Bye guys, see ya. C'mon Pika, let's go home now **the others were right**." She (Pika) ran over to Melissa, jumped up on her shoulder, and licked her. "Bye Pika, one more night at Yugi's house, kay?" She nodded and left with Yugi.  
"Now, where were we Yami-chan?" "I believe we were looking at cards." "Oh yeah, let's put our decks away now. I want to catch up on homework." "Right, do you want me to leave?" "No, it's okay. You can help me." "Alright then." The two started work and finished at 5:30. "Yeah, supper time, I'm hungry." "I guess I'm a little hungry as well." The trays came around and both of them stayed in Melissa's room. Melissa dived right in and Yami watched her with interest. "Sorry, I'm being rude. I should use my manners, it's just that homework and being sick always makes me hungry." Her reply made him laugh. After supper was done and the trays were collected, Melissa stretched and yawned. "Man, sure takes a lot out of you doesn't it." Yami nodded and got up to leave. "Please stay with me Yami-chan, please?" "I really shouldn't." "Why? You're always wanting me to stay. How come you're not being so overprotective like usual?" "The same reason we sent Yugi home. Each of us needs rest." "Please stay with me, please?" she pouted, giving him chibi eyes. He hesitated and rolled his eyes. "Alright, but only because I hate that pout." Melissa smirked at him, knowing her plan had succeeded.  
He climbed back onto her bed and held her in his arms. She snuggled in his lap and ran her hand through his still long and soft hair. She smiled at him. "I really like your hair this way. It's very cute." He just smiled and held her closer. She fell asleep in his lap with her head resting softly against him. Crimson eyes looked down at her. Yami gently placed her in bed and put the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and left for his own room. **I'm glad to be going back to school, four days in the hospital is enough. I'm glad Yugi went home too. Hopefully he's getting some much needed sleep** Once Yami reached the bed he instantly fell asleep too.  
Thursday morning came and Melissa was the first awake. Yami awoke to footsteps and the bright sunlight. "C'mon, we get to go back to school today Yami-chan." "Alright, just give me a moment." Melissa finished opening the blinds and jumped up onto the bed. "C'mon Yami-chan, just think of how excited our friends will be!" "Please calm down, princess. I'm still a little tired." "Sorry Yami-chan," she said as she kissed his cheek and hopped down. "I see you two are ready to go," said a nurse as she walked in to Yami's room. "Yep, I'm glad to be going to back to school." "Good, we like to see happy patients. Your friend's here to help you guys sign out and go home." "Thanks Miss." Melissa watched the nurse leave. Yugi walked in to the room shortly after.  
"Hey guys, ready?" "No, I have to go get dressed and packed up. C'mon Pika, you can help mommy." "I'll stay and help Yami." Melissa nodded and headed to her room while Yugi helped Yami. She got dressed and was and ready to go. Melissa and Pika knocked on the door to Yami's room. "You can go ahead and come in, he's ready now." Melissa walked in to see Yugi and Yami ready to go. Yami was just about to fix his hair when Melissa stopped him. "I like your hair the way it is. Can you leave it down, just for me?" "Alright, but just this once." "Yeah!" The three of them left and when they got to school there were greeted with big smiles and warm welcomes. Serena was the first to notice that Yami's hair was different. "What happened to you?" she laughed. "Nothing Serena, he's leaving his hair down for me!" Melissa added with a snobby tone as she hugged him. "Whatever makes you happy, I guess," Yami said as he hugged her back. Again she ran her hand through his hair. "It just feels so soft," she said loud enough for only him to hear. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Walk me to class Yami-chan?" He smiled and led her to class. The group of friends followed until all had to go their separate ways. It was great to back in school. HIKARIGIRL18= Hope you like. As for Yami having his hair down, it was actually inspired by a picture I found of him. I also kinda like CERTAIN guys with long hair. Anyway, I really Loove reviews. Thank you! 


	6. Adventures in PE

Chapter 6 Adventures in PE  
Melissa, Teà, Mai, Serena, had PE together with Sarah and Jen. It was Friday and the girls were playing volleyball. Sarah, Jen, Serena, Teà, Mai, and Melissa were on a team versus the other girls in the class. "Okay, Teà, you, me, and Jen will be in front. Sarah, you can serve first while Serena and Mai cover the back. Okay guys?" "Okay." "Sure." "Let's do this!" The other three girls nodded.  
The game started and Sarah made some killer serves. The score was 4 to 0. Sarah executed another serve. The ball carried over, but the opposing team sent it back. "Wahoo! Good job, Teà!" "Thanks," she panted after hitting the ball back over. "Serena, hit it back!" called Mai. "Ahhhh! *grunt*" "Jen! Try and cover her!" Jen looked up, but Melissa was faster. She dived for the ball and hit it back, because Serena hadn't given the ball enough power. Serena was going crazy trying to follow the ball. Teà, Melissa, and the others ending up covering for the poor meatball head for the rest of the game. They still won, however. With Melissa as second server, the score was 8 to 0. Teà played as third server and scored the game winning points. "That was so fun. We creamed 'em." "We sure did Melissa."  
Meanwhile, in boys' gym, the guys were studying Ping-Pong, otherwise known as Table Tennis. Joey, Tristan, and the other guys were doing alright, but a certain Hikari and Pharaoh weren't. Yugi tried his best to get Yami to understand the finer points of Table Tennis, but he just wasn't getting it. "Yami, try serving the ball, like this." Yugi demonstrated and Yami just cocked his head. "Uh, I think I get it." Yami tried but the ball just rolled around on his side of the table after bouncing a couple times. Yugi sighed. "Alright, let's try volleying the ball. That's how you score points." "Alright, how do you do that?" "Well, when the ball goes out on the opponent's side, that's a point. You can also score if the opponent hits it out on your side." Yami quirked an eyebrow, still confused about a lot of things. "*sigh* Let me just show you."  
Yugi served the ball, which bounced hard and whizzed past Yami. He looked around and then saw the ball bouncing around on the floor behind him. "Yami, you're supposed to hit it back," Yugi sighed. "Oh, sorry Yugi." "It's okay. Can you go get the ball please?" Yami put his paddle down and went and retrieved the ball. "Alright, let's try this again." Yugi served while Yami watched intently. The ball bounced over and Yami aimed, then hit it back. But, he hit it way to hard. "*sigh* Try not to hit it so hard, kay?" Yami nodded. Again Yugi served and this time Yami flinched and the ball bounced off the paddle and rolled off his side of the table. Yugi couldn't help but smile at Yami's failed efforts. "Okay, let's try one more time." This time Yami hit it back perfectly, but on Yugi's return he hit it really hard causing Yugi to dodge. "Sorry about that Hikari." "It's okay," Yugi replied as he returned from retrieving the ball. "Yugi, I don't think I like this game." "That's okay, class is almost over anyway." Yami let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Everyone met outside in the school yard after school. "So, what are we gonna do tonight?" asked Joey. "How about a movie or something?" "Nah, there is nothing good showing." "Well, there's always the arcade." "Oh, Joseph, is video games and dueling all you think about?" "No, but it would be something to do." "Hey, I know, there's this Dungeon Dice Tournament this weekend at Duke's Game Shop. Wanna go to that?" "That's a good idea, Melissa. However, only a few of us know how." "Hey, you guys can come over to my house and I'll teach you! I have an old Dungeon Dice set I've had for about a year we can use." "Alright, sounds cool," replied Jen. "Alright, it's settled then. I'll go home and ask my mom, then I call you guys, kay?" "Alright, deal." So, the gang split up and all left for home.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= Hope you liked. Sorry, I've been busy lately. Anyway, please Rand R. As for the DDM idea, it just popped into my head. Besides, I LOOVE Dice-mon. Just a little notice, Read and Review my other fics. I like seeing reviews. About two of my fics have 0, NONE. Please Rand R. 


	7. Dungeon Dice Here We Come!

Chapter 6 Dungeon Dice, Here We Come!  
The group of friends met up at Melissa's house around seven and she led them to the dining room table. "Okay, we'll have to set up in teams. Yami-chan, why don't you and I play a game and show the others. We'll explain as we go. Yugi, you can help answer some questions too, since you are the only one besides Yami and I that knows how." "Okay, sounds fair." Tea, Mai, Tristan, Joey, Sarah, Serena, and Jen all watched intently as Yami and Melissa chose their monsters and began the game.  
"Okay, I'll go first. You take three dice from your group of dice, this set comes with twelve. So, I'm gonna start with level three dice. Go! Dice Roll! Of course that parts optional. I find yelling that makes it more fun. *lol* Anyway, I rolled two summon stars and a movement. That means I can choose one of my level three guys and summon them on a dungeon path. This set comes with cardboard paths. In a real DDM arena it will be holograms and you have to dimension the dice. Anyway, I summon my favorite monster! Mighty Mage!" Melissa picked out a path from the pile and laid it down, branching it off from her Monster Lord (where you strike for heart point damage). Jen was happily thumbing through the rule book. "I get it." "So, um, what now?" asked Tea. "Well, why don't we have Yugi start explaining things. I find it easier to learn by watching. Any questions, just ask Lil' Yuge. Jen's got the right initiative by reading the rule book." She looked up and smiled at Melissa.  
The game continued and Yami almost had Melissa down with Thunderball. Both of them only had one heart point left. "I use three magic crests to send Thunderball after Mighty Mage, wiping him out." "Good one Yami-chan." She rolled and defended with her other favorite the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Wow! That's a really high level rare Dungeon Dice Monster, where'd ya get it?" asked Joey. "Well, Joseph, I pulled it from a pack, silly. Anyway, now you can't get through, even with the Dark Magician." "We'll see." The game ended in favor of Melissa, one heart point to zero. "Good game, Yami, I hope everyone gets it now?" Everyone still looked a little confused. "Or maybe at least the basics?" Everyone nodded at that. "Why don't you play now Lil' Yuge?" "Alright, how about you and me Jennifer?" "Alright, let's go!"  
Practice continued for about an hour until some people started to get hungry. "Is anyone as hungry as me?" Melissa asked turning away from Tea and Sarah's match. "Yeah, now that you mention it," commented Joey. "Okay, I'll go put a pizza in the oven." She left the dinning room and crossed into the kitchen. Pika followed her and hopped up onto the counter. "Hey there, Pika, you want to help?" She nodded and jumped up on Melissa's shoulder. Melissa looked through the freezer and found two pizzas. "This should be enough for everyone." "Pikachu." "Could you turn the oven on for me? Be careful though." She nodded and hopped off onto the counter towards the oven. With all four paws she turned both knobs on and hopped back over towards Melissa. "Thanks Pika." She put both pizzas on a pan and waited a few minutes for the oven to preheat, and then she put them in. "C'mon let's go see what's going on."  
Melissa and Pika walked in just in time to see Tea take out Sarah's last heart point. "Good job Tea." "Thanks." "Yeah, it was fun but Dice- mon isn't my game anyway. I much prefer dueling." "Now, let's see Joey and Tristan play." Both boys eagerly sat down, ready to beat the crap out of the other. Joey, being a little more experienced in gaming, beat Tristan two heart points to zero. "Good match guys." "Well, does everyone get the jest of it?" Melissa asked. Everyone nodded. "That was fun, I can't wait 'til some real action," said Jen excitedly. "Alright, well, it's getting late you guys. I'll see you all tomorrow, kay?" "Yeah, let's meet at Grandpa's Game Shop." "Good idea. See all later, then. Bye." Everyone left, until it was just Melissa and Yami. "Goodnight Yami, I'll see you tomorrow alright?" He pulled her into a kiss, which she accepted, and then hugged her tightly. "C'mon, let me go, Yami-chan." "C'mon Yami, let's go!" Yugi exclaimed from a few feet away. "Go on, you'll see me tomorrow." He reluctantly let go and headed out the door. Melissa waved goodbye and closed the door. "Baka Pharaoh, he's so, whatever sometimes." Pika just laughed. "Up to bed, big day tomorrow." Pika hopped on her shoulder and they went upstairs to bed.  
  
Morning came and the excitement was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. "I can't wait! I'm so excited, right Pika?" Melissa exclaimed as she put on a black and gray Tech Vest ensemble. "Pi, pikachu! (yeah! this will be fun) "Well, let's go. We have to meet the others at the Game Shop." Pika nodded and hopped onto Melissa's shoulder as the girls headed out the door. Melissa walked along the sidewalk, about half way to Yugi's, when something flew by and snatched Pika off her shoulder. "Hey!" "Pikachuuu!" "Dangit, I'm going to be late. Come back here with Pika!" She chased the abomination into a nearby alley. "Give me back my Pikachu!" "Fearrrooww!" Melissa growled at the Fearow and lunged forward after it. It dodged and flew up onto the roof, Pika still in its beak. "Pikaaaa!"  
An evil laugh was heard from atop the roof. Melissa looked up and scowled. "Who are you and what do you want with Pika!" "The name's Red and I am an elite member of Team Rocket." "Feh! I do not have time for games!" Melissa exclaimed as she climbed the fire escape. "Let's battle for it then," Red taunted. "Ooo, I'll show you. I'm almost a Pokemon Master," she growled in reply. She reached the rooftop and stood at the ready. "How about a two on two?" "Alright, let's go! Uhhhh....shoot! I don't have that many!" "Haha! And you said you were a Pokemon Master!" "Shut up! I hadn't planned on battling today! I had other plans!" "So I guess you forfeit 'cause yer not ready." "Who says? I always carry a spare Poke ball for emergencies!" "Alright, then. You'll regret the day you faced Red of Team Rocket. Go, Magmar!" "Hahaha, I choose you! Go Love Ball!" "What kinda puny Pokemon.....Whoa! How did you....?" "I told you I'd be prepared. Mew, show this loser why he shouldn't hurt our friends or make me late. Bubblebeam Attack!" "No! Magmar, uh, dodge!" It was too late. Mew scored a direct hit knocking Magmar into Red. "Now then, give me back Pika." Red sulked, returned his Magmar, and made Fearow release Pika. "I have low tolerance for losers that get in my way. Especially those of Team Rocket."  
She climbed down with Pika safely in her arms and resumed her walk to Yugi's. Mew was floating happily around her and occasionally playing with Pika. "Melissa! Oi, Melissa!" "Jen? What's up?" "Nothing...just thought...you were in danger," Jen panted as she caught up to her. Jen's Mew began chasing Melissa's around. "Well, I *was* but it's over now." "Oh, well, the others noticed you were late and we were worried, so me and Mew came to look for ya." "Thanks Jen, some loser from Team Rocket almost grabbed Pika, so..." she answered as the Mews floated hand in hand between the two trainers and Pika. "Oh, I see. Let's get going. We tried to convince Duke to hold off a bit, but I don't know how long that will last." "Right, let's go play some Dice-mon!"  
The girls, Pika, and the two Mews arrived just in time. "Everything alright?" asked Duke. "Yeah, thanks for waiting." "Let's go then, you had me worried." "Thanks for the concern Lil' Yuge. I take it I had you worried as well?" she inquired as she looked over at Yami, who was letting out a sigh of relief. "Everybody ready?" The group nodded. "Alright. The second annual Dungeon Dice Tournament will now begin!" The dueling arena transformed just as Duke said those words. "Alright, I'm ready to Rock and Roll 'em over! Hey, Yugi, we're twinkies." "Huh?" "It means we're wearing the same thing." Yugi smiled and Melissa smiled back as the group got ready for the match ups.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= I'm so sorry to have to end it here. I'm not big on cliffies, but I'm at a Big Block for this chapter. Also I have only half the reviews it needs for an update soo.... Anyway hope I get some love. Oh, if you fangirls want to know I have Yami in his Battle City outfit. I thought it would be cuter to have my OC and Yugi match up instead. 


	8. Final Chapter

Warning: There is added fluffy slash in this chapter. AmaraXMichelle pairing.

Everyone stared at the computer screen as it calculated the match ups. Tristan versus Yugi, Melissa versus Joey, Yami versus Serena, and Jennifer versus Anzu. "Okay, it goes in rounds. The next four from the first round will randomly face each other. Then the victors from that will randomly face each other until there is one left. The winner of the tournament will have the honor of facing me."

"Wow, Duke. I didn't know you were competing," said Melissa.

"Yep. It wouldn't be fun if I didn't. I don't want to just sit and watch."

"Wow, I'm facing Yami in the first round. That's hard," said Serena.

"Ready for a beating, Joey?" Melissa smirked.

"Bring it on."

"Okay! First match, Tristan versus Yugi! Good luck to the both of you." Both of them nodded as they stood at opposite sides of the dungeon board. It was quiet at first as each picked their dice.

"Ready, Tristan?"

"Ready."

"Okay, you go first." Tristan nodded and rolled his first three.

"Ah, man! I got nothin!" he replied as he rolled two magic crests and a movement. He sighed and stored them in his crest pool for later. Yugi smiled and rolled his.

"Go, Dice Roll! Yes!" he smiled as he rolled a level 2 summon and a double movement. "Dimension the dice!" Yugi pushed one of his summon crests into the game panel and it appeared on the dungeon board. It unfolded into an L shaped pathway with a glowing white orb in the middle. The orb took shape into Gator Dragon. "I'll use my double movement I rolled to move Gator Dragon as far as it can go. Go ahead, Tristan." He nodded and took a deep breath.

"C'mon...Yeah! A monster!" he exclaimed as he excitedly played Twin Headed Dragon. It appeared on a cross path. "Hey, my monster's weaker than yours."

"That's because he's only level one," Duke said from the sidelines. "It's harder to summon higher level monsters but you have to try to in order to have a chance at your opponent."

"So, it's all luck?" Serena asked.

"Exactly," Yami answered. "I learned that the hard way."

"Man..."

"You have an ability you can use, Tristan," Yugi said.

"Oh yeah! I think I'll add an attack crest. I'll use the movement I rolled and the one I have stored to move Twin Headed to the end of his path." Yugi nodded and made his move.

"Get ready Tristan," Yugi said rolling again. Both of them each had two monsters on the board. Yugi had two heart points and Tristan only had one. Both had lost four monsters each. "Yes! Dimension the dice!" The Blue Eyes White Dragon was summoned. "I use four of my stored movements and an attack crest to take out your last point."

"Man!"

"You had me for a while there, Tristan. It was a good game." He nodded.

"Yeah, it was fun too." Yugi smiled and both stepped down from the arena.

"Okay, Yugi, you move on. Next up is Yami versus Serena."

"Oh boy..." Serena sighed as she nervously walked up and took her place.

"You can do it, Serena!" Amy, Michelle, and the others cheered. She nodded and gulped. Yami only smiled.

"Ready?"

"I...I guess."

"Ladies first," Yami said bowing slightly. Serena smiled nervously.

Round one finished with Melissa, Yugi, Jennifer, and Yami. Serena and Anzu put up good fights, but just didn't have the skill necessary to move on. "Round two match ups, Yugi versus Jennifer and Melissa versus Yami. First match up, Yugi versus Jennifer. Begin round two!" Duke said.

"Ready, Yugi-chan?" Jennifer genki smiled.

"Ready." They took their places on the platforms and chose their dice.

"Go ahead Jen-chan."

"Okay *genki smile* Go, dice roll! Ooo! I rolled three level two stars *genki smile* That means I can summon the next level higher. Go, Gyakutenno Megami!" She pushed the dice through the board and Megami came forth on a cross pattern. "Your turn Yugi-chan." _**Wow! She made a great first move. This is going to be tough.**_ Yugi took his dice and rolled. He sighed as he rolled a level two summon and a movement. "I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 and move him forward one." A blue dragon appeared on a tetris shape path and moved one space towards the end of it. Jen smiled and took her turn.

"Go, dice roll!" She rolled a double movement and a trap crest. "I'll move Megami to the end of her path and store my trap crest." Yugi nodded and made his move. He rolled two magics and an attack crest. He stored them and nodded for Jen to make her move. She smiled and rolled.

"I play the movement crest I rolled to put my Megami in position. I play my attack crest to have her destroy your Battle Warrior. Now, I'll use my movement I had stored to put her in range of your heart point. I play another attack crest to attack it!" Yugi smiled.

"Good, but I still have one heart left. Go!" He smiled at his roll. "I'm sorry, Jen-chan, but I'm going to win. I use my double movement to put my Blue Eyes Ultimate in position of your fairy. Attack her and destroy!" Jennifer winced as her monster was destroyed. "Now, I'll use my two other movements I've got stored to put my Dark Magician Girl in range of your heart point. Take out her last heart!" Jen winced at the bright attack from the female mage. She looked down sadly. "I lost... It was a great game! I had fun!" she genki smiled.

"Yeah...it was. Thank you Jen-chan." She smiled and nodded, getting down from the arena.

"Next match is Yami versus Melissa. This match will decide the opponents of the final round."

"Good luck, Melissa."

"Good luck, Pharaoh-chan." Both took their stances at opposite ends of the arena.

"Begin!"

"I'll give you the honor, Pharaoh-chan."

"Thank you. Go, dice roll!"

"Go dice roll!" Melissa shouted. "Dimension the dice! Summon Dark Magician Girl!" Yami smiled. _**She might beat me...**_ "Go! Attack Dark Magician Girl! Get his heart!" Yami smiled as Melissa got his other heart, bringing him down to his last one. Melissa was at her last as well. "Now I move Blue Eyes into position of your next Heart! Sadly I end my turn."

"Alright, go dice roll! I'm sorry, Melissa, but this is where I win."

"We'll see," Melissa smirked. Yami smiled.

"Dimension the dice! I summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Whoa!"

"Go! Destroy her Blue Eyes!"

"NO! Pharaoh-sama..."

"I'm not done! Go, Black Luster Soldier, take out her last heart point!" Melissa winced as her heart went out and she lost. She hung her head low, a tear falling from her face. "It was a great game. You fought well."

"..."

"Melissa, are you alright?"

"...yeah..."

"Aww, Meli." Both of them descended from the platform. Melissa's head still hung low, her eyes hidden from view.

"Melissa?" Yami asked going over to her.

"...You really are the king of games, Pharaoh-chan..."

"Yes, but you aren't far from me. You almost beat me," he said putting a hand on his lover's shoulder. Melissa smiled solemnly and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, Pharaoh-chan," she said looking up and genki smiling.

"Alright, that was an awesome battle. It's Yami versus Yugi to see who'll face me."

"Ready to lose, Pharaoh?"

"Not by a long shot, Yugi," he smirked.

"Alright, final match to decide the King of Dungeon Dice will now begin!"

"Go Yugi! Go Pharaoh! It doesn't matter who wins!" Téa shouted.

"Yeah! Both of you play hard!"

"Woohoo! Go Yugi, Go Pharaoh-sama!" Jen shouted, joining in. Both took their places at opposite ends.

"Good luck Pharaoh. May the best man win."

"Good luck, Yugi."

"I'll go first, Go Dice Roll!" The gang cheered as the match started.

"Alright Pharaoh, it starts hard. I use the three level two's I rolled to play a level three monster! Dimension the dice!" Yami watched in suspense as Yugi smiled at the Buster Blader now on the field. "Your turn."

"Go, dice roll! I start off better, Hikari. I rolled two level threes and a double movement. Dimension the dice! Go Thunder Ball! I'll use my double movement to put him on the end of his path."

"Alright, my turn. Yes! Two more summons. It's another level three! Go, Curse of Dragon!" Everyone clapped as Yugi moved Curse of Dragon forward. "You're turn, Pharaoh." Yami rolled and smirked.

"I just rolled two level three crests, Hikari. Come forth, Knight of Twin Swords!" He stored an attack crest and waited for Yugi's move. Téa smiled as Yugi rolled a level two summon.

"I use a movement I stored and the movement I rolled to put Soldier of Stone in a defensive position. Are pathways almost cross now." Yami just smiled as he stored his current roll. Yugi sighed as his next turn yielded the same result.

"Alright, my roll now. Level three monster. I summon Black Luster Soldier. Go! Attack Yugi's Buster Blader!"

"Oh no!" Yugi replied as the warrior moved to attack his own.

"I'm sorry but it looks like I've made the first move. Now you have one less monster." Yugi sighed but then smiled.

"Good one, Pharaoh. I wouldn't expect any less." The gang of friends all smiled.

"This is great! I'm loving this final match," smiled Duke.

"Well…my move. Great! I rolled another summon! Get ready for a level four! Come on out, Dark Magician Girl! Move ahead and destroy his Black Luster Soldier."

"Great move, Yugi. You're only one move away from my heart points."

"Right, so I'll have my Curse of Dragon move into position to hit it. I'll move Soldier of Stone into attack too. You're move, Yami."

"Alright… Thunderball! Roll into attack position! I'll use my stored crests to have it use its special attack!"

"No! Curse of Dragon!" The dragon was destroyed instantly.

"Now, Knight of Twin Swords, move into position to attack his Soldier of Stone."

"My turn. Giant Soldier of Stone attack Knight of Twin Swords by using your special attack!" he exclaimed, using two magic crests to improve his stats.

"Great move, Yugi!" Yami smiled as the Knight disappeared.

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, move into position behind Soldier of Stone."

"My move. I'm about to recover, Yugi. I summon, Dark Magician!" Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl stared at each other as Yugi looked at Yami.

"Now, it's a matter of who gets to the Heart Points…"

"Yes, now the REAL match begins," Yami smiled. "Thunderball, destroy Soldier of Stone!"

"Aww…"

"Dark Magician, move into attack position."

"…Alright… It's still anyone's game…"

"You can do it!" shouted Joey and Jennifer.

"Go for it, Yugi!" smiled Téa and Melissa.

"Yeah! I got a good roll! First, I summon my Magician Dragon and move him into position. Now, Dark Magician Girl, destroy Thunderball!"

"Wohoo!"

"Way to go, Yugi!"

"That's it, Yugi!" shouted his friends.

"Well, now I'm down to my best monster. Looks like it's just Heart Points now. You're doing very well, Yugi. I can tell you've grown much since we've met."

"Thanks. I don't have anything else I can do."

"Alright. Yes! A great roll. This is the beginning of the end, Yugi. You played well. Dark Magician, use Mystic Box!"

"Oh no!"

"Attack Yugi's heart point!"

"My heart and my monster…"

"You still have moves left. I know you can still come around."

"…Yeah…" Yugi sighed and rolled. "Great! Dark Magician Girl, time to play copy cat!" A Mystic Box appeared, transporting the female mage to Dark Magician's original summon spot. "Now move ahead and attack Yami's heart!"

"I told you, Yugi!" the Pharaoh smiled.

"I end my turn for now."

"Dark Magician, Attack!"

"Dark Magician Girl!"

"Well, seems we're both down to our last heart and last roll. Whoever rolls an attack crest first, wins."

"I'll beat you, Pharaoh."

"I hope so, Yugi." Everyone smiled and cheered as they watched the two.

8888888

"Yes! I finally rolled one!" smiled Yugi after they had gone back and forth for almost half an hour. "Dark Magician Girl! Attack his heart!" Yami could only smile as Yugi beat him.

"Well done, Yugi. You've grown very much."

"Thanks, Pharaoh, but you could have won just as easily."

"Alright! Yugi Mutou wins! Now let's have a king match. Ready to take a crack at beating me?"

"You bet! Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"No problem. I need to reset everything anyway and shuffle our dice pools really well."

"Awesome! You've finally surpassed the Pharaoh," smiled Melissa. "About time he lost one," she smirked in his direction." He just smiled back as she put an arm around Yugi.

"YES, INDEED. HE SHALL LOSE MORE THAN THAT!" boomed a female voice as the ceiling caved in and Yami was snatched by a red rose vine.

"PHARAOH! NO!" The group watched for a moment before rushing downstairs and outside. They gasped to see Darien in a similar thorny grip.

"Sailor Uranus! Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mercury! Mars! What happened?"

"We…We were trying to get…free Darien…but…she's too strong…" she replied.

"There were…too many…minions…" added Sailor Mercury.

"She…she turned Neptune into…into a Red Jack of Diamonds…" Sailor Uranus admitted mournfully.

"STAND BACK ALL OF YOU! MY AFFAIR IS WITH THE STAR CROSSED LOVERS…"

"We…We couldn't stop…our friend…in time…" sighed Sailor Venus. The group of friends looked over to see Michelle lying unconscious between Yami and Darien. Both were still entangled in the red rose vines.

"Oh Darien!" Serena cried out, starting to sob.

"Guys, what should we do?" asked Yugi.

"How can we help?" asked Jennifer.

"Get to safety, c'mon!" Melissa yelled as she turned them down a nearby alley.

"RUNNING AWAY WON'T HELP YOU! YOU CAN'T HOPE TO DEFEAT THE QUEEN OF HEARTS SO EASILY! YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED MY SUBORDINATE, BUT I REIGN SUPREME! I WILL TAKE OVER YOUR PRECIOUS LOVE AND DESTROY IT!"

"I have to help the scouts. You all stay here where it's safe. Serena, of course you're coming with me."

"Meli…"

"I have to Jen. You guys are better off staying out of the way. This is a Sailor Scout issue. Yugi, you might be able to help because of the Puzzle. Keep your connection with the Pharaoh strong. He needs us. Ready, Serena?"

"Ready. Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Aquastar Power!" Both transformed and ran out to face the Queen of Hearts.

"Alright, Queen of Hearts, you're going down!" exclaimed Aquastar.

"C'mon, everyone, get up. I know you can do it!"

"No…S-Sailor Moon…Don't…"

"Aquastar…please…the Puzzle…it can't break through…"

"Break through yet," she replied with determination. "C'mon everyone! We have to pull together! Sailor Moon, let's combine our strengths to heal them."

"HA HA HA HA! YOU'RE ONLY DELAYING THE ENIVITABLE! WHILE YOU CONVERSE, I DRAWN THE ENERGY FROM YOUR PRECIOUS LOVED ONES TO GROW STRONGER!"

"…No…S-Sailor Neptune…"

"Hang on, Pharaoh!"

"We'll save you, Darien!" The Millennium Charm under Sailor Aquastar's clothing glowed as Sailor Moon's tiara glowed. Together, they focused their powers to heal the other scouts. "C'mon! Let's stand up and fight together!" All the other scouts rallied around Sailor Moon.

"YOU CANNOT HOPE TO DEFEAT ME! SOON, YOUR LOVERS WILL BE DEAD AND THEIR ENERGY MINE!"

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars Flame Arrow!"

"Space Sword, Silver Slash!"

"Aquastar Bubbleblast!"

"YOU FOOLS! THAT BARELY STUNG! VINES OF HEARTACHE!" The sailor scouts tried to dodge them. It knocked down Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. They slowly got back up on their feet, still having some fight in them.

"No! She's strong!"

"Space Sword Silver Slash!" Uranus cried as she kept the vine attack away from her.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"VINES OF HEARTACHE!"

"Aaahh!" the scouts yelled as they were knocked back again.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Sailor Moon! We can't keep her at bay like this. Quickly, let's focus on freeing our loved ones. Once we free them, we can add their strength to ours and defeat her. Scouts, distract her by keeping the vines away!" Aquastar said as she looked at the scouts. Sailor Neptune, Yami, and Darien were unconscious in the vines, getting weaker.

"Good idea. C'mon girls, if we concentrate and alternate our attacks this will work," said Sailor Mercury.

"Alright, Aquastar, I'm with you."

"Space Sword Silver Slash! World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she focused on freeing Sailor Neptune.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack! I'll free you yet, Darien."

"Time to get serious, Millennium Power boost! Bubble Wave! We'll get out of here and go home, Pharaoh, I promise."

"WHAT! NO! MY POWERS!"

"Are useless once we free them, you evil queen!" snapped Sailor Uranus as she helped Sailor Neptune to her feet. "Can you still fight?"

"…No…Uranus…but…I'm not…leaving your side…" she smiled as she kissed her on the cheek. Uranus smiled back and aimed her attacks at the Queen.

"Bubble Wave! Yes, the last of the vines! Pharaoh-chan…Yami…are you okay?"

"…A-Aquastar… You're…alright…"

"Yes, I'm safe now. I need the power of your Puzzle, but I know you're too weak to fight."

"I'll…protect you…anyway…I can…" She kissed him on the cheek and nudged him behind her.

"Bubble Wave!"

"Space Sword Silver Slash!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack! Darien!"

"S-Sailor Moon…"

"You're alright."

"Yes! Now they're all free!" smiled Aquastar.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

"Well it is you witch!" cried Uranus.

"Scouts! Let's gather all our powers!"

"Everyone together!" agreed Sailor Aquastar. Her Charm glowed as well as Yami's Puzzle. All the Sailor's tiaras started to glow with their planet symbols.

"All of our love shall come together to defeat you!" cried Sailor Moon as she slowly transformed into her princess dress. "Sailor Planet Power!" A powerful, multi-colored beam of light shot out from Sailor Moon's cupped hands. Everyone continued to give their energy and stand behind her.

"NO! NOOO! I…I CANNOT BE…DEFEATEEED….AAHHHHHH!" She burst into sparklings shards and rose petals.

"…It's…It's over…" Sailor Moon sighed heavily as she almost collapsed. Darien and the other scouts supported her as she faded back into normal clothes. The others did as well.

"Yugi, Jennifer, everyone you can come out now." The other friends came out from the alley.

"Is everyone alright?" Téa asked.

"Wow! You did it Meli," smiled Jennifer.

"We all did."

"Michelle?"

"Yes, Amara?" she smiled cuddling against her.

"I'm glad you're safe now," she replied as they shared a kiss.

"Good idea," smiled Darien as he took Serena into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Pharaoh?"

"…I'm sorry…I couldn't do more…"

"That's alright. You've done plenty. I promise next one's yours. If Bakura or someone else wants to destroy the world, you can save me all you want."

"I love you," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"I know," she smiled stealing a kiss from him.

"Well, let's all go home from this craziness."

"Yeah, good idea Joey," agreed Tristan.

"We can all use a good night's sleep tonight. Catch ya all later," smiled Lita.

"Yes. We need to rest before school next week," smiled Amy. "Everyone did well. Maybe we can get some peace now."

"Yeah," smiled Meena. "I'm going to go check on Artemis."

"Come on, Michelle, let's go spend some quiet time together," smiled Amara. She stole another kiss.

"I like your ideas, Amara," she replied as they walked off to Amara's car.

"Come on, Serena. Let's get you home."

"Anywhere with you, Darien."

"Yeah, let's all go our separate ways I guess," said Yugi. "See you all later," he said as the friends all departed. Things were normal again, or at least as normal as high school could be for a group of super hero friends.

THE END


End file.
